


Thank God You're Home

by Tortots



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortots/pseuds/Tortots
Summary: Billy comes home from being kidnapped, Pete's been worried sick about him and something finally breaks inside his "cool calm collected" facade and he kisses Billy.  Couch sex ensues.  Enjoy!Also I haven't proofread this, I'm exhausted and my eyes are starting to cross.  So if you find any errors I guess let me know? Plz enjoy this smut I wrote for you.





	

          A very unkempt Pete White stumbled through the doorway, looking very much like he had just seen a ghost.  Or rather, was staring at a ghost.  He was sitting there, on the couch, looking much better than Pete himself looked.  As if Pete were the one who had been kidnapped.  Pete barely managed to make it through the doorway before falling to his knees in front of the couch, in front of Billy.  His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn’t produce any noise.  What could he say?  His chest felt heavy, and he felt maybe like he was going to cry.  Pete’s appearance surprised Billy, shocked him even.  He knew Pete had his own way of coping with Billy’s kidnappings, but he had never seen him this upset before.  He reached out his real hand and gently, tentatively touched Pete’s cheek, trying to push those ridiculous bangs out of his face for once.

          “Oh, Pally…” Pete trailed off, no longer able to contain the tears welling up.  He folded his arms and laid his head in Billy’s lap, letting the tears flow freely.  Billy, somewhat taken aback took a few moments to process what was going on.  He gently put his hands on Pete’s back, rubbing his hands in gentle circles, trying to soothe the sobs shaking the other man.

          “It’s okay White.  I’m home, see?  I’m home.  I’m home.” Billy whispered, leaning down and resting his face against the top of Pete’s.  He could hear-and feel- the other man take a shaky breath in.  Billy moved one hand to card fingers through Pete’s hair, and gave the back of his head a small, barely noticeable kiss.  After a few more moments, Pete rose his head, eyes puffy and redder than usual, but managed a only half-miserable looking smile.

          “Thank God you’re home, pally.”  He said, quietly, staring at Billy.  They were so close.  He could feel Billy’s breath ghost softly over his mouth.  Staring with hungry, terrified, relieved eyes Pete devoured Billy with his eyes.  Before Billy knew it, they had closed the gap between them, Pete unsure and firm and hungry, Billy hesitant, curious, and comforting.  Billy cupped Pete’s face with his non-metallic hand as Pete’s hands found themselves balling in the smaller man’s suit jacket.  Desperate and hungry.  Pete rose, knees still against the floor, to push into the kiss, deepening it, sliding his tongue into Billy’s.  After a few minutes, they parted, breathless.  Pete looked at Billy, misery in his eyes.

          Pete opened his mouth to say something, probably self deprecating, but Billy stopped him, pushing his mouth back onto Pete’s.  Billy fisted his hands in the man’s wrinkled white jacket, pulling at it, trying to bring Pete onto the couch with him.  Pete complied, climbing on top of Billy, knocking him against the armrest in the process.  Pete pressed himself against Billy, putting all of him into the kiss, wanting to convey to him how much he meant to him.  Even if he never said it aloud.  In this position, Pete could feel Billy physically reacting to the kiss.  Wordlessly, Pete brought his hand down to rub at the smaller man’s crotch, eliciting a moan from the former quizboy.  Something inside Pete broke when he heard the noise.  It sounded so happy.  So pure.

          Breaking from this kiss, they caught their breath, neither speaking.  Pete leaned down to gently and slowly place a kiss on Billy’s eyepatch before slowly moving to kiss at the smaller man’s neck, sucking a hickey or two there.  He wanted to mark him with his love, and not just with his mistakes.  Billy’s fingers twisted in Pete’s hair, his body pressing against Pete’s, moaning quietly at Pete’s hand, still rubbing his crotch.

          “Is this...alright, Pally?”  Pete whispered against Billy’s neck.  Billy nodded.

          “Please.”  Billy whispered.  Pete grinned hungrily, still against Billy’s neck.

           Pete pulled away from Billy, smiling gently at the soft whines coming from the smaller man.  He unbuttoned Billy’s white shirt, pushing it away, off Billy’s arms along with his jacket.  He made quick work of his own jacket, then pink shirt-making sure to carefully set his brooch against their coffee table.  He bent down and kissed Billy’s chest gently, moving slowly down until he got to his waistline.  Undoing the brown pants, he helped Billy slide them off until he was in nothing but his socks and underwear.  Pete got off the couch and removed his pants as well.

          They were quite a sight.  Pete, with his shitty way-past-five o’clock shadow, red, puffy eyes, and threadbare boxers with faded hearts all over and Billy, pink, glossy lips, mussed up hair and tidy whities.  As Pete got back on the couch, Billy sat up and gently pushed the albino man back until he was lying under him, head resting on the armrest, the former quizboy straddling his torso.  Pete licked his lips hungrily as took in the sight.  It wasn’t much to anyone else, but to him, it was the best sight in the world.  Billy, all worked up and straddling him, leaning in to kiss him again, he could see the hickies on his neck, and it was almost too much to take in.  Pete captured Billy’s offered lips hungrily, one hand snaking down to grope at the smaller man’s ass, the other slipping into the front of the man’s underwear.  Billy gasped, his back arching as he moaned into the kiss.  Pete wrapped his hand around Billy’s hard prick and began to stroke it.  Breaking from the kiss, Pete brought the hand previously on his ass and pressed it against Billy’s lips until the smaller man accepted it in and began sucking on it.  Pete groaned out loudly in desire, eyes drinking in the picture in front of him.  Billy, eyes closed and sucking on his finger as he stroked him.  

          “Fuuuuuck, Billy”  he moaned out, adding a second finger into his mouth.

          When Pete felt his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Billy’s mouth with a soft ‘pop!’ and slipped the fingers into the back waistband of Billy’s tidy whiteys, bringing them to circle the smaller man’s entrance.  Billy gasped and shot Pete a worried look.

          “It’s okay.   Just take a deep breath and relax.” Pete said, catching Billy in a kiss as he slowly pushed one of his long, slender digits past the ring of tight muscles.  After awhile of pumping the one finger in and out, eliciting delightful moans and gasps from Billy, he added the second one, slowly scissoring and pumping in and out, letting his fingertips ghost over Billy’s prostate, hearing him moan out louder than ever before, feeling the man shudder in pleasure on top of him.

          “We should get these off now.”  Pete whispered against Billy’s lips, pulling his fingers out, much to the smaller man’s disappointment.  Billy eagerly complied, awkwardly maneuvering his and Pete’s underwear both down.

          Blindly reaching behind him into the drawer the side table, Pete haphazardly found the bottle of lube he had stashed there.  Without bothering to close the drawer, Pete squirted a good amount of lube into his hand, rubbing himself with it.  Pete rolled his head back, letting out a throaty moan.  Backing up, Billy helped Pete line them up, and then slowly eased himself onto Pete’s erect prick.  Pete’s hands held Billy’s gently and made sure to keep his hips still as he adjusted to him.  Pete leaned up, moving a hand from Billy’s hip to pull him into a chaste kiss.

          “You’re doing great, pally.  Deep breaths, Billy.”  He whispered soothingly against the other man’s cheek.  Billy nodded and breathed deeply, his hands tightly grasping at Pete’s shoulders.

          Once adjusted, Pete and Billy began the slow rhythm of in and out.  Billy leaned over, resting his forehead on Pete’s to get a better angle for thrusting.  Pete grabbed at Billy’s hips, pushing up into him, groaning and whispering sexy nonsense about how tight Billy is, about how he couldn’t bare to lose him, about how he needed him.

          Pete found Billy’s prostate again, hitting it over and over again, enjoying the waves of pleasure it sent through the former quizboy.  It wasn’t long until Billy was a whining, writhing mess, moaning about how he was going to cum.  Peter responded with more dirty talk, taking in the near angelic sight of Billy throwing his head back, and crying out Pete’s name, seed spilling onto the albino’s taught stomach.  And then it was too much.  It was all way too much.  The resulting tightening around his dick, the beautiful sight of Billy in ecstasy, the fact that Billy was even here.  It was all way too much.  Grabbing Billy and pulling him closer to him, Pete came hard, gasping out Billy’s name into his neck.

          Falling against the couch limply, Peter took Billy with him, the smaller man lying against his chest, Peter’s half erect dick still in him, and a pool of drying semen lying between them.  They laid there in silence, neither willing to break whatever spell had fallen over them.  Pete wrapped his inside arm around Billy and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  With his other hand, Pete grabbed the carton of cigarettes from the coffee table and took one out with his mouth and held it there as he grabbed his lighter and lit it.  He tossed the lighter onto the floor and slowly smoked the cigarette, enjoying the post-coital glow that he felt residing in his core.


End file.
